


我死亡骑士也要在异世界打CSGO

by Akarthus



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Battle, Death Knight, F/M, Fantasy, Gun Violence, Immortality, Magic and Science, Undead, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarthus/pseuds/Akarthus
Summary: 我..活过了第一次和第二次世界大战以及冷战时期各种各样的战争，却没想到，栽在了这个和平的时代...本当保护我的人，却把枪口对准了我的心脏，只因我与人类的不同。但是现在我来到了这片幻想中的世界，放下了手中的长剑，拿起了那位大人递给我的枪支。“大人，时代变了。”“犹豫，就会败北。”





	1. 设定

  武器的等级从低到高为：普通，稀有，罕见，史诗，传说，以及神话，分别对应CSGO中的：消费级，工业级，军规级，受限，保密，以及隐秘。不过由于带有特效的原因，基本上所有的皮肤都是原创或者经过了调整。  
  角色的属性分为生理和心理，其中生理属性为：力量，敏捷，耐力；而心理属性为：智力，意志，感知。这里的智力值得并不是智商这样的智力，而是更加接近“魔法亲和力”这样的智力，不过，高智力也会微小的提升角色的思考速度。  
  地球的正常成年人的全属性平均为10，而当角色的任意属性达到了30的倍数之后，就会在那个属性上获得1点传奇属性。而每1点传奇属性都会给角色带来额外的增幅效果，或者是一些超自然的能力。  
  
  防御的类型分为护甲类防御，以及超自然防御。护甲类防御代表角色使用物理手段来减少自己受到的伤害，护甲类防御含有：盔甲防御（盔甲带来的防御），盾牌防御（用持有物格挡带来的防御），以及天生防御（皮厚）。  
  超自然防御就是用魔幻的方式来阻挡角色受到的伤害，包括但不限于：力场防御（一面无形的墙壁保护着角色），神圣防御（用光明属性的力量阻挡攻击），亵渎防御（用黑暗属性的力量阻挡攻击），偏斜防御（使得攻击在击中你的时候神奇的被某种力滑向两侧），奥术防御（用其他属性的魔法阻挡攻击），以及机运防御（攻击击中了角色之后没有造成效果，靠运气）。  
  
  所有的武器都会带有武器伤害，近战武器的武器伤害决定了这把武器有多锋利，而远程武器的伤害决定了这把武器的停止力有多大。大部分武器也会拥有破甲值和破魔值，每1点破甲可以抵消1点护甲类防御的效果，而每1点破魔可以抵消1点超自然防御。  
  同样的，盔甲和角色的身体也有可能具有抵破甲和抵破魔，也就是可以忽略同样点数的破甲和破魔的能力。  
  
  
  一个角色的能力模板分为了血统，改造，以及称号。血统一般只能拥有一个，也是能给予角色最多能力的能力模板，只有少数血统可以与其他血统共存。每个角色可以拥有的改造和称号没有数量的限制，但是不少改在会相互冲突，比如一个角色不能装有两只不同的机械右手。称号则没有任何的限制，不过能够带来的增幅也是最小的，大部分可以通过达成目标获得，也可以购买。  
  
  
  高速这是一个曲线型的，描述速度用的语言，一般用于描述弹射型武器弹药的出膛速度，比如：丢石子的高速0，中世纪弓箭高速1，中世纪弩箭高速2，燧发枪高速4，现代火药武器高速5，大口径的高速弹高速6，高斯武器高速8，非光速的射线类武器高速12。  
  
  
（怎么感觉和无限流的设定有点像）  
（这些就是主角来到异世界之后获得的信息）


	2. 第一章：我的存在，难道就是错误吗..?

  痛...  
  好痛...  
  到底是怎么回事...我的身体为什么这么痛...为什么我的眼前是一片漆黑...努力的睁开了不知为何紧闭的双眼之后，我看向了四周。也就是在这时，明媚的太阳光进入了我那银白色的瞳孔之中，使得我可以看清四周的景象。  
  之前，身上的剧痛压制住了我身体本来的五感，而现在，在我稍微冷静下来了一点之后，我终于能感觉到我的双腿了。我现在应该是站着的，我的手中..好像有什么重量，好像我正在握着什么东西，低头一看，却发现...我正握着一把散发着淡淡寒气的长剑，不过上面...沾满了已经被冻成了冰的鲜血。  
  血...?  
  为什么我的手中会握着这把长剑，为什么我的剑上沾满了鲜血...?在疑惑中，我缓缓的抬起了头，而面前的一切则给予了我这些问题的答案。我的面前有好几具穿着特警制服的尸体，而他们的手中的枪则散落的到处都是。  
  就在这一瞬间，我那暂时失去了的记忆一下子恢复了回来，像是铁锤一样的打击在了我的心中。我作为死亡骑士的身份被51区得知了，而这些特警，则是51区派遣过来将会抓捕的队伍。  
  真是讽刺啊，我活过了两次世界大战，都作为了士兵参加了战争，保卫了国家，而现在，在这个和平年代，本来应该保护我的人，却将枪口转向了我，仅仅因为我并非凡人。  
  既然你不仁，就不要怪我不义了...我是这么想的，但是身上传来的剧痛感着提醒着我，我现在的身体状况不允许我这么做。低头一看，我身上的板甲已经被步枪打出了好多弹孔，想必，我的身体中也正有着这么多子弹吧。  
  我缓缓的走向进了我的房子里面，这座在郊外的房屋旁边方圆几里都没有什么人家，所以我也不需要担心什么。慢慢的躺在了沙发上面之后，我不由的开始回忆，上次受这么重的伤的时候，已经是第二次世界大战了...不过还好，我的身体并不依赖鲜血而存活，所以我不用担心流血而死..我需要，休息一下了。  
  带着这样的想法，我缓缓的闭上了眼睛。  
  【51区，作战指挥部】  
  “总部呼叫雄鹰一号，听到请回答，重复，雄鹰一号，听到请回答！”  
  “总部呼叫雄鹰二号，听到请回答，重复，雄鹰二号，听到请回答！”  
  ...  “总部呼叫雄鹰十二号，听到请回答，重复，雄鹰十二号，听到请回答！”......  
  接线员在呼叫无果时候，一脸震惊的转向了当看着卫星地图的战术指挥官，“长官，雄鹰小队，全军覆没了...”  
  “该死的！”指挥官重重的用拳头锤了一下他面前的桌子，“足足12个最精锐的特种部队，就这样折损了！用战斧导弹！我不信这个怪物可以扛得住战斧导弹,一发不行就给我打两发！”  
  “可是，长官，用导弹攻击本土...媒体上我们交代不了啊。”一个士兵转身看向了指挥官，“我还不想丢了这份工作。”  
  “你不会丢工作，全部都算在我头上，给我打！”  
  在犹豫了两秒之后，他回到了自己的座位上，“是，长官！”  
  此时，已经进入了休眠状态的我，自然不会知道，三发战斧导弹，已经向我的房子飞来，准备摧毁我存在的一切证明。


	3. 第二章：老熟人

  在我的意识再次回归的时候，我感觉身体感觉有点轻飘飘，暖洋洋的，而之前的疼痛已经完全消失了。疑惑的睁开了双眼，发现自己正躺在了一张带有不少装饰的华丽的双人床上，周围的墙纸则是蓝白相间的花纹，看起来有种温馨的感觉。  
  不对，我之前明明是躺在自家朴素的沙发上面的，为什么会出现在一个像是女孩子的房间里面！疑惑的我迅速从床上坐了起来，看向了我认为是门口的左侧。而然，在哪里，我看见了一个留着金色长发的女子，虽然我已经活了这么多年，但是我依然不得不承认，她是我见过最漂亮的女人之一。不但脸蛋像是神亲手一点一滴雕刻出来的人偶一样精致，而且她的坐姿还给我带来了一种非常优雅的气质。  
  就在我刚要开口的时候，我看见了一张沉淀在我的记忆里面的面孔站在了她的身后。雪白色的长发，6英尺3英寸的身高*，和脸蛋上，嘴角，以及一道划过了眼睛的伤疤，虽然已经过去了七十余年，但是我仍然无法忘记这位来自德国的...导师。  
  克赛尼雅，对，这是她的名字，我们第一次相间...是在列宁格勒...不，现在是圣彼得堡了，的附近。当时，这她穿戴着厚重的骑士板甲，而手中拎着一把近3米长的螺旋长枪。  
  她打败了我，那时候，我仅仅带着一把汤姆逊冲锋枪以及家族的骑士剑，子弹无法伤害她，而我那时自以为傲的剑术也不是她的对手。不过在交手之后，我们双方都感觉到了对方身上传来的寒气，也得知了对方的身份：死亡骑士。  
  和我一样，她似乎也是第一次碰到另外一名死亡骑士，毫不犹豫的，她放弃了最为德军士兵的任务，开始和我聊起天。也是那个时候，我得知了，她在哪个关闭时候，已经活的两千余年。  
  从耶稣被钉死在十字架上之前，她就出生了，而且在这无数年中，一直活了下来，也一点点的变强，直到成为了我面前这个不可战胜的对手。虽然那时我才仅仅活的二十余年，但是我也深深的体会到了她感受的孤独感，相同的，我也放弃了我作为盟军士兵的任务和职责。  
  随后，我们便两个人一起在战乱的欧亚大陆旅行了起来，直到战争结束后的两年。我已经忘记为什么了，但是我们因为某种自然的原因分开了，然后，就再也没有碰到过了。这一点也不稀奇，毕竟在40年代，也没有太多可以联系的方式，两个人分开了之后就很难在碰上了。  
  就在这时，克赛尼雅那些许豪放的声音打断了我的想法，把我的意识重新带回了现实中，也让我的双眼重新聚焦在了她与她面前的女子身上，准备好了聆听着她们准备要说的话。  
  “好久不见，奥德修斯，这些年，你过的还好吗？”  
  
  
  *6英尺3英寸大概是190-192厘米左右，在这里的设定是191厘米。


End file.
